


Eskel & Scorpion

by Carcaneloce, WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Watercolors, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Эскель и Василёк... Связаны предназначением. / Eskel and Scorpion... Bound by fate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Eskel & Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> Автор https://twitter.com/carcaneloce  
> https://carcaneloce.tumblr.com/

[](https://ibb.co/LxXH4W9)


End file.
